


My Hero

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I have no idea what to tag lol, Injured Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: In which an injured Spiderman comes into the reader's room.





	My Hero

 

Y/N awoke to someone tapping on her window and was shocked to find Spiderman perched on her window. She had heard all the stories about the Spiderman and  developed a bit of a crush on him.

Y/N went to open the window, so the hero could come inside. 

"Spiderman? W-what are you doing here?" you managed to ask knowing you were talking to the Spiderman.

"Um, well, maybe it's best if I show you" he replied.

"What do you mean, show me?"

He pressed the spider on his chest and revealed an ugly gash on his back.

You pulled out the medical kit and patched him up. 

"I got in a fight and two guys pulled out knives which led to this" he pointed to his back and explained when you finished treating him.

"But, why did you come here of all places?" you questioned.

"This apartment building was the closest one I could get to. Sorry if I disturbed you Y/N."

Wait. How did he know your name? His voice was beginning to sound familiar.

"How did you know my name was Y/N?"

The eyes on his mask widened. "Ummmmmm" was all he could say.

"Do I know you?"

"No..."

Y/N looked down at his boxers and saw little prints of Yoda and Darth Vader. Y/N recalled the time when she overheard Ned making fun of those boxers. Wait a minute. No. It couldn't be, but it all made sense. You knew that voice anywhere. 

"PETER PARKER TAKE OFF THAT MASK RIGHT NOW!" 

Shit.

"No, I mean... Who's Peter??" he asked trying to play it cool.

You yanked his mask off and came face to face with your friend and lab partner, Peter Parker.

"What. The. Hell?" you asked, shocked that Peter Parker was Spiderman. You were honestly expecting a 30 year old dude.

"You cannot tell anyone, got it?"

"Got It. Who else knows?"

"Ned and Aunt May."

"How does Ned know?" you asked, suddenly feeling jealousy running through you.

"He saw me come in my room with the Spiderman suit on."

"Sounds like Ned" you chuckled.

"I honestly expected for you to be disappointed that I was Spiderman."

"How can I be disappointed when I know you save people everyday? You, Peter Parker are my hero."

Y/N took a step forward and crashed her lips onto his slightly chapped ones. Although Peter was surprised that the person he had been crushing on ever since Middle School was kissing him, he didn't hesitate to kiss Y/N back. Their kiss was a bit sloppy because it was their first kiss, but it was still sweet. Y/N buried her head into his chest, while Peter pulled her into a hug. 

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be safe and if you ever need help, you're more than welcome to come here."

"I'll promise to be safe, and thanks, Y/N."

Peter began to put his suit back on, so he could finish his daily patrol of Queens, but before he could go, Y/N tugged him back and lifted his mask up to kiss him one last time.

"Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Nice boxers."

"Shut up."

Y/N watched him go and knew it would be hard to date a superhero, but she had her own hero.   

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me feedback about this work. I can also take suggestions. I also apologize for any typos!


End file.
